1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of command entry for an electronic device, and in particular to a method utilizing a single button and a light indicator to expand functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control buttons on CD-ROM drives have limited functionality, since there is limited space on the external surfaces thereof.
In order to enhance usability, additional function buttons can provide multiple functions according to the length of time pressed. For example, a CD-ROM drive can execute a first function when a function button is pressed for one second, and a second function when pressed longer.
However, even with varying lengths of pressing time providing multiple functions, limitations are still presented by the existence of a single button. Manufacturers can add more buttons to increase functions, but this raises costs.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method for providing increased CD-ROM functionality with a single button.